TU SONRISA
by HinataBueso93
Summary: ¿San valentin? para muchos una fecha cualquiera, para otros una treta de las empresas para mandarnos a consumir mas y mas. ¿para mi? un hermoso recuerdo. el dia que me sonrio la vida. Una caja de chocolates... tus ojos... tu sonrisa... Mi dicha, mi felicidad.


**Hola a todos, aquí traigo mi pequeño Fanfic con el que participare en el reto. Espero les guste, por favor les agradecería muchísimo que dejen sus comentarios (reviews), deseo saber que les ha parecido, jejeje la verdad soy muy nueva en esto.**

**Gracias a todos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta obra son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**EL SIGUIENTE ONE SHORT PARTICIPA EN EL RETO Nº 6 DEL GRUPO MUNDO FANFICTION NARUHINA: "**_**I HATE VALENTINES…BUT I LOVE TO KEEP IT WHRITE"**_

_23 Noviembre 1999_

-O..o..oye, Si te ve así… si te ve así se pondrá muy triste-

El sonido de esa voz logro menguar el desgarrador lamento de aquella pequeña de ojos perlados, que yacía tirada frente a una lápida.

….

Eran las 6 de la tarde de 1999, una joven llevaba en sus manos una corona de lirios para ofrecer los a su madre, era el primer aniversario de su muerte.

Mas su tierno corazón aun recio a aceptar tan cruel perdida, no soporto al ver el nombre de su madre gravado en aquella plancha de cero. _Hyuga Hinaby._

-¿po...porque?, ¿Por qué tenías que irte…?

Tras esas preguntas llenas de dolor La pequeña Hinata, de apenas 6 años no pudo controlar más su lamento… y sus ojos perlados se nublaron de lágrimas que empezaban en deslizar como caudales por sus mejillas pálidas y demacradas.

Lloro, lloro con fuerzas, sintiendo como el interior de su pecho dolía, dolía de maneras insoportables…

Sus piernas desfallecieron y cayó al suelo justo delante de la tumba de su madre.

Estaba perdida entre sus lágrimas que no sintió cuando aquel pequeño rubio se acercó hasta donde se encontraba ella.

….

No volteo, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado…

¿-De… de que hablas?-

Sus palabras salían entre cortadas, aun ahogadas por los suspiros de su llorar.

-Si te quería, si eras importante para esa persona… ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría al verte así?-

Y como se sentía ella, ¿Qué niño tan molesto? ¿Qué podría saber el del dolor que la estaba torturando desde hace un año?

Aquel pequeño se inclinó frente a la lápida e hizo una reverencia, Hinata lo observo de reojo.

_¿Quién se cree? ¿Por qué hace esto?_

-E…e…era mi madre-

Las palabras salieron solas, para sorpresa de la misma Hinata.

-Señora Hyuga, no este triste….

_¿Le está hablando a mi madre?, ¿pero qué pasa con este chico?_

… puede que ahorita su hija sienta que no hay salida, pero ya vera que pronto volverá a sonreír…-

El niño volteo su mirada hacia la pequeña que lo veía con gran asombro.

-¿Verdad que si?- la sonrisa que mostro ese joven provoco un gran sonrojo en Hinata. _Hacía mucho nadie me sonreí así._

_¿Sonreír? _

_-_Uzumaki Naruto-

_¿Qué? Aah el nombre._

-Hy…Hy…Hyuga Hi…Hi…Hinata-

Los restos de su llanto todavía afectaban su respiración y su habla.

Naruto se levantó, y extendió una mano hacia la niña.

-Ven conmigo, quiero presentarte a alguien-

_¿Presentarme a alguien? Pe…pero acaso no ve que estaba… estaba con mi madre, ¿Qué ánimos puedo tener de conocer a alguien?_

Caminaron unos minutos por aquel cementerio, hasta posarse en dos hermosas lapidas de cerámica azul, estaban muy juntas la una con la otra, una cruz en cada una y las unía un lazo de flores blancas (artificiales), idéntico al que se usa en las bodas católicas.

En letras rojas grabados sus nombres.

_Uzumaki Kushina_

_Namikaze Minato_

-Madre… Padre…

_¿Sus… sus …. Sus PADRES?_

-Ella es Hyuga Hinata, es mi amiga-

_¿AMIGA?_

-Vamos Hinata-chan, saluda, no seas tímida-

¿Qué era todo eso? Un juego del destino, que viera que hay gente en sus condiciones y aun así sonríe… ¿Sonreír? No, no son sus mismas condiciones… aunque quiera no podía aceptarlo, no podía soportarlo, no quería…

Iba a comenzar a llorar nuevamente, invadida por la frustración y ahora un poco de ira hacia su persona por considerarse tan débil.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, no estás sola, así como tu madre tampoco lo está…-

Naruto levanto su rostro hacia el cielo.

-Te aseguro que ella está cuidándote, que vela por tus sueños cada noche, Así como lo hacen los míos… y podría apostar que los tres nos ven justo ahora, añorando que seamos felices…-

Naruto miro fijamente a Hinata, quien mostraba en sus pequeños ojos dos lágrimas dispuestas a salir en cualquier momento.

-Hina-chan, podría apostar que te ves más linda con una sonrisa-

¡Plaz! esas palabras dieron justo en la poca fuerza de voluntad de Hinata quien en un instante se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto, enterrando su rostro en el hombro del pequeño.

Naruto correspondió, y una mano se posó en la cabellera azulada de la hermosa niña.

-Todo estará bien, ya veras, no estás sola Hina-chan, tu madre está contigo, y yo también-

No dijeron más, al fin alguien compartía su dolor, al fin alguien la miraba, a alguien le importaba… no, ya no era invisible, tenía dos zafiros hermosos que se habían detenido a mirarla…

-Naruto, sabía que estabas aquí, las herma…-

La voz un tanto ronca de un pequeño la saco de sus pensamientos…

-Di…di…disculpen no quería interrumpir-

La escena que presenciaron sus negros ojos le provocaron un leve sonrojo, fijo la mirada hacia otro lado, _"que incómodo" _pensó.

-de que hablas Teme, Jajajaja mira ella es mi nueva amiga Hinata, Hinata él es mi mejor amigo Sasuke-

-Mu…mucho gusto, Hi…Hinata Hyuga-

Estaba algo apenada, sus ojos estaban aún rojo y vidriosos, su nariz parecía la de un payaso y que decir de sus mejillas.-

-Hump- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de aquel chico de cabello negro y mirada profunda. Era serio y distante, totalmente opuesto a Naruto. ¿de verdad podían ser amigos?

-Dobe vámonos ya, las hermanas están buscándote como locas, y que decir… te perdiste la cena-

-Nooooo, dime que has guardado algo, Sasuke, no podre sobrevivir sin comida hasta el día de mañana-

Hinata se enterneció a ver los gestos infantiles y las exageraciones que hacia Naruto, realmente era un chico único y especial.

-Bueno Hinata- dijo Naruto recobrando la compostura y mirando a la joven que tenía a su lado

-Nos veremos otro día, cuídate-

Y sin más que decir partió de ese lugar en compañía de su amigo.

Hinata se quedó parada frente a la tumba de los padres de Naruto, recordando el cálido abrazo que hace unos minutos había tenido. Se sintió aliviada, como si una parte de su dolor hubiera desaparecido, giro su rostro observando las tumbas que estaban a sus espaldas, y como si nada, así de repente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro… una sonrisa dedicada aquellas dos lapidas…

-Gracias-

…_..0…_

_2000_

-Hina-chan-

-Na…Naruto-kun-

-Holaa, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-

-Naruto… no…no te veo desde ayer-

-Eso es muuuchooo tiempo-

-jejeje si… si, e…es verdad-

-¿Lista para las clases?-

-Su…su…supongo-

-Ven, entremos juntos-

-Cla…cla…cla…cla…claro-

…_..0…_

_2006_

-No estés triste, Naruto-kun, fue un lindo gesto de tu parte decirle a Sasuke-kun que no te enojarías si andaba con Haruno-san-

-AAAH lo se Hinata, es mi amigo, maldito el destino que nos hizo fijarnos en la misma chica, aaah pero ella al final lo escogió a él-

-No…No…No te preocupes, ya vendrá la persoona para ti-

-¿tú crees? Mmm nadie en esta escuela me pela*, las mujeres me ven como bicho raro-

-Nooo NO es verdad-

-Jejeje está bien pero no te enojes-

-Yo…yo…yo…yo…-

-Gracias por estar conmigo cuando más te necesito Hina-chan, eres la mejor-

-tu también has estado conmigo, ¿recuerdas?-

-Qué suerte tuve de encontrarte ese día, ¿no crees?-

-Ambos Naruto-kun-

…_..0…_

_Febrero 11, 2015_

-Ehhh desde cuando te volviste tan popular Naruto-

-Cállate Teme-

-Jajajaja mira que tu casillero casi explota con las cartas de tus admiradoras-

-TEME TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES-

-Vaya, Ustedes peleando de Nuevo-

-Sakura-Chan es culpa de Sasuke-teme-

-oooh y esas cartas, vaya Naruto tu buena racha empezó-

-Tzz- Chasquido

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no te agrada? Siempre dijiste que envidiabas que a mi me persiguieran las chicas-

-Me molesta, es todo-

-Quien te entiende Dobe-

-Solo lo hacen desde que gane ese estúpido torneo de Tenis-

-El chico popular, jejeje gracias a ti molestan menos a mi Sasuke-

-Hump que tontería-

…..0…

Pasaba el tiempo en la universidad de Konoha, los estudiantes iban y venia, era 14 de febrero de 2015, día de San Valentín.

Las parejas y sus feromonas a flor de piel, chicas regalando suspiros al aire, caballeros gastando sus ahorros para sorprender a sus chicas, y uno que otro sin vergüenza que termina con su novia en esas fechas para evitar el gasto de comprar regalos.

En una de las mansiones más lujosas de toda Konoha dos jovencitas destruían la cocina en su intento de preparar CHOCOLATES.

-Hinata, es la tercera vez que repites la receta, te aseguro que están deliciosos, yo los probé, no sé porque no te convence-

-Tenten-san, yo…yo solo quiero que… solo quiero que estos chocolates lleven todo lo que quiero trasmitirte a Naruto-kun, eso…eso es todo. Incluso si no acepta mis sentimientos, yo… yo quiero él sepa que… que…-El rostro de la chica se empezó a enrojecer, solo pensar en esas orbes azules le hacía titiritar el cuerpo y acelerar sus sentidos, la dejaba sin habla. Aun no comprendía como había hecho para soportar todos esos años sin decirle, sin confesarle su amor.

Miedo, si eso era, tenía miedo de perderlo, tenía miedo de que se alejara de ella. No quería eso… pero ya no podía resistir un segundo más el peso de aquellos sentimientos que llevaba escondidos por tanto tiempo.

-que tú lo amas- completo su amiga

-Si…si, yo quiero que el lo sepa, necesito que lo sepa-

-y como es un bobo que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene frente a sus ojos. JODER creo que toda la universidad sabe que babeas por el y ese baboso aun sin reaccionar-

-TE…TE…TENTE, no…no digas eso… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo QUE TODA LA UNIVERSIDAD?-

-Jajajaja es un decir Hinata, relájate-

-No, no juegues así, Po…por favor-

-Ok, ok, lo siento-

…..0…

-Oye Sakura-chan has visto a Hinata-

-No, parece que no vino hoy a las clases, que raro ella no suele faltar-

-NOOOO HINA-CHAN HA SIDO RAPTADA-

Una gota de sudor se resbala por la nuca de Sakura –_Joder en serio soy amiga de este tonto-_

-Naruto deja de ver esas películas estúpidas de aliens-

Los tres amigos siguieron su camino, pero en el rostro del rubio se reflejaba una gran preocupación.

Así que se separó de sus a amigos y se dirigió hacia las canchas de la Universidad que quedaban en la parte trasera de la misma.

-OY Naruto ¿Dónde vas?- Pregunto Sakura al ver a su amigo salir corriendo sin previo aviso.

-IRE A PREGUNTARELE A NEJI, YA REGRESO-

-Thzz- Sasuke chasqueo sus dientes y se encamino justo por donde se había ido su amigo.

-Sa…Sasuke, ¿Vas con el?-

-Hump- No dijo mas

Lo que hizo que Sakura rodara sus ojos… _y aquí vamos_

Pensó para sus adentros mientras iba detrás de su Novio.

…..0…

-NEJIIII-

Naruto seguía corriendo hacia un hermoso joven de cabello castaño, lacio y largo que estaba en las bancas limpiando su sudor y tomando agua, junto a él un Cataño de tez morena y ojos achinados, con dos tatuajes rojos en forma de colmillo a cada lado de su cara llamado Inuzuka Kiba, otro muchacho de cabello negro y corto, no se veía mucho de su cuerpo pues estaba cubierto por una enorme sudadera, pantalones holgados y unos lentes oscuros, este se llamaba Aburame Shino.

-¿Naruto?, AAAH solo faltabas tu- un suspiro agotador salió de la boca de Neji.

-Sera que entenderán que no soy la niñera de Hinata-san, yo tampoco sé porque no vino-

Neji tenía una expresión de fastidio, al parecer varias personas, incluyendo a los dos sujetos que le acompañaban, lo habían buscado para saber por Hinata.

-No me digas que el cara de Chucho vino por lo mismo-

Naruto miro a Kiba con fastidio, ciertamente no le caía bien, no lo soportaba, No entendía la razón pero detestaba ver como se pasaba de confianzudo con Hinata.

-Cállate idiota- contesto Kiba mirando amenazador a Naruto – No sé si lo sabes pero Hinata-chan es mi amiga, así que tengo derecho a saber de ella-

Naruto chasqueo sus dientes y miro a Kiba con más furia, ambos parecía echar chispas de sus ojos.

-Seguro no vino porque tiene miedo que le pases las pulgas chucho asqueroso-

Una vena se resaltó en la frente de Kiba -¡Qué demonios dijiste retrasado-

El ambiente se estaba volviendo tenso, y se sentía la presión en el aire.

-Ya estuvo bueno ustedes dos-

LA voz de Sakura logro calmar el ambiente-

-Sabes Naruto- Kiba se relajó, y observaba divertido a Naruto quien aún lo miraba con instinto asesino. –le diré que sea mi novia, cuando eso pase no podrás acercarte a ella-

Naruto frunció el ceño, realmente eso le había molestado, no sabe porque pero imaginarse a Hinata con otro chico que no fuera él le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Ella jamás aceptaría andar con un perro como tu- Naruto empezaba a perder la compostura, tenía sus puños serrados y miraba a Kiba como si quisiera atravesarle una daga.

-¿Por qué no? Es soltera, y juraría que esta harta de esperar a un estúpido rubio que no se da cuenta lo que está perdiendo-

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, _pero, que está diciendo este tonto, ¿Quién es ese rubio?, ¿Por qué Hinata no me habrá dicho nada?, ¿Quién sería tan estúpido de no fijarse en ella?_

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?, Hinata nunca me hablado que le guste alguien-

Naruto observaba a Kiba algo dudoso.

Mientras que este rodo sus ojos fastidiado –Sabia que eras lento, pero nunca imagine que tanto-

Naruto llego al límite y se abalanzo sobre Kiba, tomándole de cuello de la camisa.

-Mide tus palabras Chucho asqueroso-

Kiba no se inmuto, una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios, enfureciendo más a Naruto.

-Hinata será mía, Naruto-lentonton-

Antes que el puño de Naruto se estrellara en el rostro de Kiba, Sasuke lo agarro, haciendo que soltara a Kiba.

-Suéltame Teme, Sasuke, Suéltame que voy a partirle la cara a este perro-

Sakura y Neji suspiraron fastidiados con esa escena, Shino… no se inmuto, y Kiba seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa burlona y desafiante.

Naruto trataba de soltarse del agarre de Sasuke, Sabia que él era más fuerte, y en ese momento se sentía más furioso que nuca. -_pero que se ha creído ese maldito perro, Hinata no le pertenece, nunca le pertenecerá, nunca dejare que le ponga un dedo encima-_

-Kiba idiota aléjate de Hinata- Naruto estaba nublado por la furia las palabras empezaron a salir solas, asombrando a todos, ya que sabían que Naruto y Hinata eran los mejores amigos, incluso sabían que la ojiperla vivía enamorada de Naruto desde tiempos antaños, pero Naruto (por su lentitud cerebral) nunca lo notaba. ¿sería que al fin estaba correspondiendo esos hermosos sentimientos que su amiga le profesaba, pueda ser que Kiba había servido de detonante, para que el rubio se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos

Kiba se detiene de golpe y lo voltea a ver, con una mirada socarrona -¿Y porque no debería? Naruto, Acaso… tu ¿sientes algo más por Hinata? Acaso ¿te gusta?-

Naruto se detuvo de sus forcejeos, esa pregunta lo había paralizado, la verdad nunca se lo había preguntado, ¿Le gusta su amiga? ¿Le gusta Hinata?

-Jajajaja eres un verdadero idiota Naruto- Kiba al verlo ahí paralizado, sin darle una respuesta, decidió continuar con su camino encompañia de su compañero Shino.

al sentir que ya habian avanzado lo suficiente y nadie mas les escucharia, Shino hablo. -¿Estas seguro que funcionara?.

Kiba sonrio de medio lado -Como que me llamo Inuzuka Kiba-

…..0…

Después de esa pequeña riña en el campo de la universidad cada quien se fue por su camino, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto caminaban en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar ni a decir nada.

Las preguntas inundaban la mente de rubio.

¿Me gusta Hinata? ¿Me gusta Hinata? ¿Me gusta Hinata? ¿Me gusta Hinata? ¿Me gusta Hinata? ¿Me gusta Hinata? ¿Me gusta Hinata? ¿Me gusta Hinata? ¿Me gusta Hinata? ¿Me gusta Hinata? ¿Me gusta Hinata? ¿Me gusta Hinata? ¿Me gusta Hinata? ¿Me gusta Hinata?

El sonido de un mensaje de texto en su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_Remitente: Hina-chan_

_Mensaje:_

_Buenas Tardes Naruto-kun _

_¿Podríamos vernos a las 6:00 pm en la fuente del parque central?_

_Tengo algo importante que decirte._

_No faltes por favor._

…..0…

5:40 pm, Parque central de Tokio.

Frente a una enorme fuente de agua un rubio muy atractivo estaba parado viendo ansiosamente su reloj de mano.

Vestía unos jeans azules, un poco ajustados, una camisa polo color azul cielo que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, sus zapatillas eran negras y formales. Realmente se miraba apetecible.

-Creo que llegue demasiado temprano- un suspiro salió de sus labios. Y nuevamente sus pensamientos le acorralaron.

¿Por qué estoy tan ansioso por verla? No sería la primera vez, nos vemos a diario.

¿Qué me está pasando? Maldito chucho, si no me hubiera preguntado eso no estaría así.

¿Por qué porque me puso así una simple pregunta?

¿Demonios que siento? Es diferente a lo que sentí con Sakura, esto me asusta, me tiene tan nervioso, ansioso, quiero salir corriendo.

¿Debería irme? Aaahhh ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

-Naruto-sempai ¿se encuentra bien?-

-AAhhh ¿Shion? En que momento…-

-Iba pasando por aquí y pues al verlo… yo... Bueno…-

La chica era de tez blanca, cabellos rubios, más claros que los de Naruto, sus ojos eran de color verde aqua y su cuerpo muy bien formado. Lleva el cabello suelto, largo que caía hasta media espalda, una falda jeans a media pierna, unas botas de piel artificial y de color negro, y una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo y de color blanco.

-Naruto-sempai, ¿leyó mi carta?-

_Demonios, aun no he visto ninguna, sinceramente me parecieron una pérdida de tiempo, así que las deje en una bolsa dentro de mi locker. Jejejeje que problema._

_-_Yo… yo… veras, no he podido, pero cuando pueda yo…-

Un puchero se formó en el rostro de Shion, que lo observaba con una mueca de molestia.

-Naruto-sempai, ¿acaso no le gusto?-

Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos ante la sorpresa y la osadía de aquella joven, que cada vez se acercaba más a él, intimidándolo un poco y poniéndolo muy nervioso.

Shion avanzaba hacia el, y Naruto retrocedía, hasta que su pierna choco con el pequeño muro de la fuente.

Shion avanzo más rápido y se abalanzo hasta unir sus labios con los de Naruto.

Este quedo estático, con sus ojos abiertos cual platos y su cerebro en completo shock.

El sonido de una caja estrellarse con el suelo hizo que apartara a Shion rápidamente y se enfocara en el origen de aquel sonido.

Frente a ellos, con los ojos vidriosos y la mirada estática estaba Hinata. Y a sus pies una caja que por el impacto había dejado salir de su interior varios chocolate de diversas formas que se encontraban esparcidos no muy lejos de los pies de Hinata.

Naruto sintió un nudo en el corazón al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Hinata. Mientras que Shion sonreía victoriosa.

-Hi...Hinata-

Naruto trato de avanzar hacia ella, pero sus pies parecían estar adheridos al suelo.

-Si…Siento interrumpir-

Hinata luchaba por no llorar, sentía que su corazón se había hecho pedazos en un instante.

Agacho la mirada, tratando de evitar que Naruto y Shion observaran las lágrimas que intentabas salir de la comisura de sus ojos.

-No interrumpes, yo te esperaba, no es lo que parece, te lo juro Hinata, Yo…yo…-

Naruto empezó a caminar hacia ella, hasta quedar de frente.

-Hinata, perdóname, te aseguro que yo no quería ese beso, yo no quiero esa mujer… Hinata…-

Naruto levanto la barbilla de Hinata con su mano derecha.

SU corazón se estremeció al ver como la ojiperla mordía su labio inferior intentando controlar sus deseos de llorar, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su nariz y mejillas empezaban a tornarse de color carmesí.

Naruto no pudo más, ya no había más que decir, ya no había más que pensar. La respuesta a todas sus dudas estaba dada.

Hinata ensancho sus ojos, su cuerpo se paralizo, y su corazón se aceleró a mil revoluciones… Sentía que su rostro ardía, y que desfallecería en cualquier momento.

¿Era un sueño?, como los que tantas veces ha tenido.

No, no era un sueño… La besaba, NARUTO LA BESABA.

Sin saber cómo empezó a corresponder al dulce beso que Naruto le había dado, lo hacía un poco tosco ya que sus labios eran vírgenes.

Siguieron ahí, unidos en aquel cálido beso por unos segundos, hasta que el aire les falto.

Sus bocas se separaron.

-Na…Na…Naruto-kun, ¿Po…Po…Porque?-

Hinata aún no salía de su asombro, de su emoción, de su sueño. Porque eso parecía, un sueño.

-Porque Hina-chan me gusta- Contesto Naruto con un sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa que enterneció a Hinata de sobremanera.

_Le gusto, le gusto, LE GUSTOOOO_

Hinata salto en brazos de Naruto, emocionara, dejando que todo su ser se regocijara en el.

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, al fin… su amor era correspondido. Era tan feliz, era tan dichosa.

…..0…

En una de las bancas de aquel hermoso parque yacían sentados una encantadora pareja.

-No…no creo que deberías comerlos, han caído al suelo-

Hinata observaba como Naruto limpiaba el polvo de los chocolates y se disponía a COMERLOS.

Una gota de sudor resbalaba por la frente de Hinata que observaba como Naruto se llevaba el chocolate a la boca.

-¡WOW! Hinata, están exquisitos… AAWW Hina-chan es tan linda, hizo los mejores chocolates para mi- Naruto lloraba de forma dramática, mientras devoraba los chocolates como si no existiera un mañana.

Hinata solo conservaba embelesada, sí, la espera valió la pena, todos esos años valieron la pena, cualquier dolor, cualquier prueba valían la pena, siempre y cuando la recompensa fuera esa sonrisa que solo su rubio podía darle. Porque ahora si era SU RUBIO.

_**¿FIN?**_


End file.
